The invention concerns a method for filling a container with a liquid that is in particular designed for consumption.
For filling a container, in particular a bottle, with a liquid that is designed for consumption, in particular a beverage, this liquid is fed into the container, for example, by means of a supply tube. The problem in this connection is that the liquid is exposed to ambient air with the result of undesirable gas release, gas exchange, or gas introduction.
Based on this, it is the object of the invention to develop a method for filling a container with a liquid that is in particular designed for consumption without the liquid coming into contact with the gas contained in the bottle.